1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a lightweight collapsible enclosure. In particular, it is directed to an enclosure capable of being attached to a collapsible folding chair and providing an enclosure about multiple sides of the chair.
2. The Background Art
A number of attempts have been made to provide the user of a chair at least some protection from weather and the elements, such as sun, wind, rain, or snow. Such devices have included umbrellas, adjustable umbrellas, one or more movable panels for shields attached to a chair, warming huts used by ice fishermen, and various canopies or drapes used by sportsmen.
The known prior art suffer from several disadvantages, such as limited shelter about the user to protect from sun, wind, rain, or snow. Many of the devices lack practical portability because they are either heavy in weight or bulky in size and thereby require considerable time and energy to transport and/or erect. What is needed is a lightweight collapsible enclosure or cover that is easily transported and readily adaptable to a folding chair. Such a device would provide a place of shelter or protection at the beach, for spectators of various sports, or participants of sports such as ice fishing, and even a camouflage covering for hunters. What is needed is a shelter or multi-sided enclosure which is sufficiently rigid to withstand sun, wind, rain, or snow, but which unlike the known prior art multi-sided shelters, may be erected and put in place in a matter of seconds without the need of any tools, equipment, rope, stakes, or any other equipment to secure vertical or horizontal members of the enclosure. What is needed is a lightweight collapsible enclosure whose manufacture is cheap and inexpensive and whose structure is simple and requires little or no assembly on site.